Steve VS Daniel Boone/Rap Meanings
'Steve:' New world, lets start by punching some trees (When you begin Minecraft, you start by gathering wood which looks like your punching it.) Sounds rough, but I am smooth as the rap beat. (Steve says that punching wood may be rough but does not to compare to Steve's flow being easy like the rap beat being calm.) What's your fur coat against my diamond armor (Daniel Boone wore fur coat in his trails while Steve wears Diamond Armor for protection. Comparing these two, the fur coat is no comparrison to the diamond armor.) A Folk Hero? Please, you don't deserve that honor! (Daniel Boone is known as a Folk hero, Steve disbelieves it.) You became a wagoner at war, that's just pathetic! (During the French and Indian War in 1755, Boone was a wagoner, someone who carried supplies. Steve finds it pathetic that Boone is a wagoner rather than a soldier in war.) I face Skeletons and Endermen with great athletics. (Steve is usually quick when fightings mobs such as Skeletons and Enderman.) Don't mess with The Player or he's gonna beat ya! (Steve is also known as The Player. He also uses it as a play on word for The Playa being slang for being a ladies man. He warns Boone not to mess with him.) Cause with those animals your killing, best watch for PETA! (Boone was known for killing many animals so he can make fur coats. PETA is an animal rights group. Steve warns him about that.) 'Daniel Boone:' Really? PETA? You're the one to talk about that rule (Boone finds Steve hypocritical on that because...) Klling sheeps and pigs all thanks to your tools. (Steve himself slaughters a plethora of sheeps and pigs with his items.) Get out of creative, for your no god! (Creative Mode is a mode in Minecraft where you summon whatever you like, like a god. Boone says he's no god and tells him to get out of creative.) And your game's been so long all because of your mods. (Minecraft contains many mods including Hunger Games, Guns, etc. Boone says if there wern't any mods, Minecraft would've died out sooner.) I went through the shawnees, and survived the cold (Boone travelled through the winter and fought against the natives known as Shawnees.) While your game is mostly played by 9 year olds (Minecraft is usually played by children.) Got Kentucky as a state since my arrival, (Boone travelled in Kentucky which later became a state thanks to him.) While even Terrarria is a better game for survival! (Terrarria is another survival type game thats comparable to Minecraft. Boone says that Terrarria is a better game than Minecraft.) 'Steve:' I'd say it's time that we kick it up a Notch! ("To Kick up A Notch" means to make it more intense. Steve suggests that he's make the battle more intense. This also references Notch, the creator of Minecraft.) For it's my primetime according to my watch. (Minecraft is huge making it Steve's Primetime and does a word play by also using time as something for a watch, which can be created in Minecraft.) Better get The Nether Portal and push you to oblivion (In Minecraft, you can build a Nether Portal and send then to oblivion aka The Nether. Steve says he's gonna send Boone to The Nether.) Cause with my raps it's as hard as breaking Obsidian (Obsidian is a material in Minecraft that is very hard to break. Steve says his raps are as tough as Obsidian.) With users all over to make some expansions (Minecraft is a worldwide game with users to create things like...) Minecons, Hunger Games, and Big Fancy Mansions (Minecons, an annual Minecraft Convention. Hunger Games, a famous mod in Minecraft. Users also create giant and incredibly detailed mansions in the game.) You'll be like an Abandoned Mine Shaft, You'll be buried deeper (Steve says his raps will look down at Boone and be hidden within. He compares him to an Abandoned Mine Shaft, which can be found in Minecraft very deep into the ground.) My raps are just as explosive as a Creeper! (Creepers are iconic enemies in Minecraft that sneak up on the player and explodes. Steve compares his raps to a Creeper.) 'Daniel Boone:' Must be disconnected, I was looking for a Server (Servers are online rooms, to be disconnected means you can't reach a server. Boone uses that as a play on play words as a Server means also a good rapper. Boone is saying Steve isn't a good rapper.) Survivalist? Please, more like a first person observer! (Minecraft takes place in the first person view. Boone says Steve is more of an observer then a survivalist.) Why don't you just go back and hang with Master Chief (In September 2014, Microsoft bought Minecraft for 2.5 millions dollars. Microsoft also owns Halo which stars Master Chief. Boone says he should go back to Microsoft.) With a Flintlock Rifle, You know I got beef! (Boone uses a Flintlock Rifle. Basically he's saying how manly he is compared to Steve.) I don't care about your dragons and Wither for the villain (Boone doesn't care about the Minecraft bosses like The Ender Dragon or The Wither but instead...) Instead I wonder why there's human squidwards in your village. (...he questions the looks of the villagers as he compares them to Squidward, a character in SpongeBob, as both have huge noses and similiar voices.) With an endless world, it's no wonder why your sources are unlimited ' ''(Minecraft is set to be an endless world so Boone says that since its endless his sources are unlimited.) '''But if you survived the real world, YOUR SOURCES ARE LIMITED! (However Boone uses this as telling Steve that he couldn't survive the real world due to sources being limited.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Steve VS Daniel Boone